


When Your Roommates Sex Life, Gets You One.

by Tilly_Madison



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Skinny!Steve, clint and natasha have noisy sex, drunk grinding, steve rogers/james "bucky" barnes - Freeform, weird buffy references, winter solder!bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilly_Madison/pseuds/Tilly_Madison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is constantly sitting outside his apartment, listening to music as loudly as possible just so he doesn't have to deal with the noises that come from Clint and Natashas sexcapades. All it takes was one of them happening at the same time as Clints mystery roommate is coming home, for Bucky to actually escape the noise and make some of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Your Roommates Sex Life, Gets You One.

Bucky sat on the floor, head pressed against the wall and loud music ringing through his ears. He was sat outside the apartment just trying to get away from the noise of Natasha and Clint going at it, it really was something when he had to sit outside the front door with music playing as loud as he could stand. He knew sharing a flat with Natasha would mean her boyfriend coming round a fair amount but he didn’t expect it to include their very loud, very excessive sex life kicking him out of his apartment every night. 

Pulling his earphone away from his ear, just to see if they had finally stopped. he heard the loudest moan echo through the apartment and feeling his whole body shake; he let the headphone snap back against his head. He also didn’t understand why they always had to do it in their apartment, it wasn’t like Clint lived on the other side of New York. He lived across the hall and two doors down. Stretching his legs out across the hall, closing his eyes and hoping that tonight they would remember to come out and tell him that they were done for the night. 

Humming along to the song blasting in his ears, he suddenly felt a foot catch on his calf and the feeling of a body crash down on top of his lower leg. His eyes opened and a smile couldn’t help but stretch across his face as he saw the guy that was half on his legs. 

Pulling the headphones so they were resting against his collar bones, the music dancing across his skin. He licked his lips as he watched the guy push himself back so he was sitting in the hall with his legs resting over the top of Buckys. The guy turned to face Bucky and scowled. Bucky looked at him and pointed at the guys headphones which were still securely in his ears. The scowl lifted from the guys face and Bucky watched as the guy plucked them out of his ears. 

Bucky bit his lip, considering he had been listening to the constant slam of a headboard against a wall and the moans coming from both of them, he knew the guy would be confused about what was happening. It was the moment the headphones were clenched in the guys hand, his jaw dropped and he stared at the wall Bucky was leaning against. 

Leaning forward trying to force the laughter to not come out at seeing the guys face, a few strands of hair slipping out of his bun and brushing against his cheeks. He could just barely hear the sound of the mans mouth opening and closing, but really he couldn’t understand how Clint and Natasha could still be going. He had literally been sat in the hall for almost two hours. He jumped lightly when the guy rested his hand on his knee and put a little weight on it, his eyes darting up to see the guy simply staring at him. 

“You live there?” the guy said, looking past Bucky and at the wall like it was going to crash down on Bucky at any moment. 

Nodding slowly Bucky smiled. “Yeah, I guess you can say I live there.” Because if Bucky was being literal he did pay rent and eat there, but it was more than likely that he fell asleep in the hall listening to music so loudly he was going to be deaf before he was even 25. He heard a particularly loud thump against the wall and felt the wall actually bounce behind his back, looking at it he actually started to feel a little worried about if the wall was going to stay up this time. 

The guy looked at him and winced, “You are Natasha’s roommate, ain’t ya?” 

Sighing Bucky pushed himself up and realised that this must be the mystery roommate, that had quite literally refused for Natasha to be allowed in the apartment obviously knowing from experience that Clint was noisy in bed. While Bucky simply didn’t, when he and Natasha had been at college together he hadn’t even see her give anyone a second look. No one but Clint seemed to interest her. 

Putting his hand out to help the guy up off of the floor, he noticed the guy was staring at his arm. The light glinting off of it and hitting the guy right in the eyes. He raised his eyebrows as the guy looked up to focus his eyes on his, his hand slowly slipping into his metal one and the look of shock on the guys face when he realised the metal was the temperature of skin. It was something he was used to seeing when people touched it for the first time, the confusion of why it wasn’t cold. 

It was at this exact moment Bucky felt the sudden need to tell the guy his name. “Bucky.” he said loudly, as a moan loud enough to hear “Natasha!” rattled its way down the hall. He looked back at the wall, his hand still gripped in the others guys and his eyes wanting to roll so far back in his head that they wouldn’t be seen again. He wouldn’t know if the other guy could even hear him over the moans that seemed to be coming from Clints mouth. 

Looking at the guy he saw him leaning over shaking with laughter, his hand tightening on the warm metal. His face all creased up in sheer joy of whatever had just happened, Bucky couldn’t help but smile through his own embarrassment as the guy laughed at him. But he quickly started laughing when the guy snorted so loudly, he flung his body up straight staring at him his face flaming in embarrassment. 

Bucky tripped as the guy pulled him by the hand down the hall, the top of his head coming to just below his nose and he couldn’t help but think that he hadn’t seen someone this small in a long time.

It wasn’t till he saw the guy fumbling in his pockets he realised that number one he didn’t know the guys name, number two he was being dragged into an apartment by a guy he didn’t know, number three even though this guy was defiantly the most attractive guy he had seen in a long time there was a chance he was going to kill him and with the sounds coming from his own apartment no one would ever know and number four he was actually worried that none of this really seemed to bother him at all. 

Staring at a stain in the carpet which really did look like dried blood, Bucky really did try to get his head around the way he was feeling about all of this. A sharp tug at his shoulder pulled him out of his thoughts and had him stumbling after the guy into the apartment, their hands still clasped together. 

Looking round the apartment he could see a mess of paper and weirdly a lot of knives and darts stuck in the walls. He could feel his jaw slacken as he looked around, the guy was messing with the door behind him, clicking multiple locks into place. That’s when Bucky yet again couldn’t seem to be able to control the words coming out of his mouth, “When you kill me, make it quick.” 

Spinning round to face him the guy let out a loud short laugh, while looking at Bucky like he was mad he actually spoke again. “Thanks for thinking that I could kill ya, but not what I was planning to do to be honest.” Bucky watched his eyes drag up and down him, “What I was planning on was letting you sleep somewhere that wasn’t a hall.” 

Letting a shout of laughter fall from his lips and stumbled forward, tripping over a pile of books and planting himself face first into an overly soft very very garishly pink couch. Blinking slowly he breathed in the smell of fabric that had been covered in pretty much a who bottle of fabreeze. Frowning and rolling off the couch onto the hard wooden floor, his back hitting it with a almighty thud and his metal arm clanging against the glass top of a table; he couldn’t remember being so glad that he for once hadn’t managed to smash it. 

Bucky looked up and found the guy staring down at him like he really was something he couldn’t explain. His legs on either side of Buckys waist and his hands on his hips, bottom lip pulled between his teeth. Bucky just couldn’t drag his eyes away from how he was standing above him, how he could imagine his clothes not being there, how his skin would feel against his own and the sounds he would make when Bucky ran his hands over his skin. 

Swallowing and keeping his eyes locked firmly on the guys face he spoke, “So as I am staying in your apartment I think it might help if I know your name.” then taking a breath, “I should also let you know that this would be perfect timing for you to drive a knife through my heart.” He tried as hard as he could to try and keep a straight face, but all he could feel was the twitching of his lips. Watching the guys eyes narrow at him, but also a smile crack it’s way across his mouth. 

“Steve.” Buckys eyebrows drew in, “My name’s Steve.”  
_______

A month later and Bucky was spending at least five days out of a week round at Steves, not just because Natasha and Clint were continuing to have the loudest sex he had ever heard, but because he genuinely was enjoying the time he spent with Steve. Loved hearing Steve talk about the awful people he was trying to tutor and about the guy he worked with who had a competitive streak a mile wide, who made everything into a competition. 

Within four days of the first night of staying at Steves, he had been given a key so he wasn’t stuck waiting for Steve to come home listening to music and hoping the wall didn’t fall in. By the end of that forth day he had found himself laying across the couch, his head pillowed in Steves lap; the feeling of his finger running through his loose hair lulling him to sleep. The couch had quickly become a bed they shared whenever Bucky was there, the furthest he had ventured from it was to use the bathroom. 

There were nights when Steve would return to his own room, but those were only when he knew one of them was having to wake early for work. Then there were ones where they would put on an awful film, order take out and drink. At first Bucky had insisted on drinking beer, because really in his mind he couldn’t think of Steve being able to hold his drink. 

He really didn’t expect to let himself into the apartment to see Steve sat on the couch, with a selection of vodka bottles strewn across the somehow indestructible glass table. His eyes locked on the door obviously waiting for Bucky to walk through the door. Bucky watched as Steve stood his hand loose at his side, his whole body slack and a smile across his lips, and walked towards him. Nothing about the way he was acting made Bucky at all worried, it wasn’t the first time he had walked in and found Steve waiting for him; he only acted this was if he had had an awful day at work. It was the glint in his eye that made Bucky wish he had never shut the door behind him, all five foot four inches of Steve making his way towards him. 

He backed up slowly, pressed against the hard wood of the door behind him. He felt the hard slap of a hand across his chest and looked down to see eyes full of challenge. This was the face that was telling Bucky he had thought wrong and Steve was going to prove it to him. A hand locked round his wrist and a sharp pull. 

Bucky was being dragged across the room, tripping over his own feet and feeling much weaker then he actually was. Just because it was Steve Rogers dragging him across the room, probably going to make him suffer alcohol poisoning just to prove a point that Bucky hadn’t even vocalised. A hand pressed against his shoulders, pushing him down so he was sprawled on the floor, legs under the table and eyes still locked completely on Steve. 

Reaching out and grabbing a bottle, he rolled it in his hands looking at the label. His lip curled and a frown deepened across his face. “You could have at least got the good stuff Steve.” He heard Steve sit down next to him, then felt his fingers twist round a few loose strands of hair and the sudden sharp pain of Steve pulling on it. “Guess we best start drinking then.” he mumbled while rubbing at the spot where his hair was attached.  
_______

Half a bottle of vodka between them with another empty bottle resting against Buckys foot and they were sat with their backs pressed against the bright pink couch, Steve trying to explain why charcoal was his favourite medium for drawing and that Bucky would look brilliant sketched in charcoal. With the ability to use the strong lines to show the hard exterior that Bucky apparently had, but also being used to show the softness that he gave off when he told stories of his sister and lost himself in thought. But even through the constant beautiful noise that came constantly from Steves lips Bucky couldn't help but let his eyes wonder round the room, he couldn't count how many nights he spent over at Steves but he was still yet to ask about why there was constantly various things stuck in the wall. 

Licking at his lips he finally turned his face to look directly at Steve, his face shining with the love of what he was talking about. Taking a deep breath while still focused solidly on Steve and watched as Steve whipped round to face him, it was only then that he really noticed how close they were; their breaths mixing, the scent of vodka strong in the air and Bucky could barely keep his eyes from tracing the spit slick lips that were only centimetres from his. But stopping himself from doing anything he would regret, he let his eyes fall to the side; focusing on the various small knives holding pictures up on a cork board. 

"Tell me there is a story behind that..." Bucky trailed off, hearing the slur in his own voice which betrayed him because he should not be drunk enough to act like this. 

Bucky smiled at Steve watching as he shoved himself up, wobbling slightly on his feet and throwing his arm up he grasped steves hip, stopping him from toppling over the couch. Steve just winked at him, like he did every time that Bucky left or touched him in a not so friendship based way. Feeling a blush rush across his cheeks, he dropped his hand and listened as Steve made his way round the stacks of paper that were always laying around, the soft rustle like leaves on a warm autumn day twisting round your ankles, then stopped and slap his had against the cork of the board. 

Steve licked his lips and fixed Bucky with a look that would have been very normal but to Buckys drunken brain was hilarious, making him snort while keeping his eyes on Steve. Steve tutting had him stop laughing as well as a stern glare that was sort of locked onto his face. 

"You have see Buffy The Vampire Slayer, right?" Steve asks, fixing him with the most serious look his drunk brain could supply, Bucky nodded slowly. "So there's a bit where she uses a pin in her mouth to catch a fly." Steve purses his lips and waves his hands while he is speaking, "So Clint wondered if he could do that. Without the flies, he felt that was too cruel." Another eye roll. "So he started trying to do it and he was getting good, when he almost swallowed one of the tacs because Natasha came in, in her sports gear. Which then resulted in me having to throw every single one out, because he would feel the need to do it again, You know. So that's why the knives" 

Steve stumbled forward and fell face first in the couch, leaving the story in its half explained way. Before he turned his head to look at Bucky and narrow his eyes at him, "You should kiss me sometime." He blinked slowly and smiled. 

Bucky could literally feel his jaw hanging loose and his eyes opening and closing slowly. His brain still trying to process the fact that Steve wanted him to kiss him. That he could actually kiss him. So lifting his arm he moved it back to run through Steves hair, watching his eyes shut and his mouth pop open slightly. The smell of vodka became stronger and the heat of his breath hit Bucky in the face. Running his eyes all over Steves face, swallowing loudly as he turned so he was sitting on his knees and could feel the warm dry material of the couch under his other hand; using his hand he turned Steves face a little so it wasn't pressed into the cushion. 

Leaning down he felt his heart race and one of his palms start to sweat, Steves eyes opened when he was only just able to still see the whole of his face. His lips quirkier up into a smile, Buckys eyes dragged their way over them and back up steves eyes. A cool hand pushed a few strands of Buckys hair out of his face, the fingers curling their way under his jaw and pulling him forward. 

Their eyes were still locked when their lips touched, both their eyes and mouth were clouded with the vodka they had drank. The drag of their lips against each other, only soothed by the fact that when Steve drank he couldn't help but lick his lips constantly. 

The soft drag of lips on lips was something Bucky loved, even if it was sloppy because of the fact that they were both much drunker then they thought, he loves the feeling of soft slightly cracked skin on each other. The soft sucking of Steves lips around his, the pull of it making him feel his lip swell a little and the gentle nip of the blunt teeth made him hiss slightly. The touch of Steves tongue on his made him pull away and lean back on his knees, he was staring down at his face. Taking in the wetness of his lips and the slight cloudiness to his eyes, yet he couldn’t really think of something more beautiful to look at.

Twisting his fingers in Steves hair, he dragged his eyes down his body. Taking in the flush running down his neck and under the collar of his shirt, the heaving of his chest as he took in deep breaths, he could see the muscles in his forearms clenching where they were twisted in his shirt, and the way Steves legs were hitched up and apart on the couch. Licking his lip and pulling his lip into his mouth, he couldn’t get over the fact that he had Steve right there panting for him. 

Leaning down to kiss him again, Bucky felt a finger press against his lip. Looking at Steve in the eyes, he saw a glint that often would make Bucky freeze and wonder just what trouble Steve was going to get them into. But this look just felt a little different, like Steve was going to make this go somewhere else. 

“We are not doing this here.” Steve whispered, before digging his teeth into his lip and pushing himself up on the couch; wobbling slightly. 

Bucky nodded slowly, moving to stand up and his hand extended towards Steve. 

Standing looking at Steve, his hand at his eye level and he wiggled his fingers slowly, a grin over his lips. The soft glide of fingers over his, made his eyes drop to his hand, the fingers twisted with his and pulled at it as Steve used his hand to pull himself up off the couch. The sudden movement had Steve colliding with his chest with their hands pressed tightly between them. Looking down only a little he could see the wary smile on Steves lips and the light amount of sweat clinging to the skin of his forehead. 

A twist and tug of his hand and he was following Steve, down the hall towards a room he had still not stepped a foot into. The was looking around himself, seeing paintings and rough drawings all pinned up with various small knives. He suddenly tripped, falling through a door and over to a small single bed. Bucky moved to lay on his back on the bed, keeping his head held up so he could watch Steve. Steve who was standing leaning against the door frame, a smirk fixed on his lips and his clothes looking more disheveled than they had when he had been laying on the couch. 

He moved slowly towards Bucky, his hands swinging gently as he walked and his feet making soft sounds as he walked across the quiet room. Bucky could feel his heart racing and his breath coming quickly, he really couldn’t take his eyes off of his friend. Bucky felt his breath hitch as Steve threw a leg over him, resting so he was hovering right over Buckys waist and his hands resting on Buckys pecs. Bucky swallowed loudly before he raised his hands and rested them on Steves hips, pulling him down so he was sitting on his stomach. 

Licking his lips and pulling him down so they could kiss again, he couldn’t help but think about Steve. Completely naked on top of him panting, throwing his head back and his hands digging hard into his skin. Just the thought of of Steve being like that made his cock jump in his jeans, but with Steve sitting on his waist he would have no idea what the thoughts of what were going to happen were making him feel. 

The slide of their lips on each others, the constant grip of Steves fingers on his upper body and the slide of his hands up Steves back had him gasping into Steves mouth. He could still feel each rib and vertebrae on Steves back and yet he still couldn’t help but feel that he would look completely amazing naked, not a shred of clothing covering a single part of him. 

Bucky couldn't stop the frantic pull of his hands on Steves clothes, just trying to pull them off. To just see a glimpse of Steves pale skin, flushed with alcohol and hopefully the same level of lust that was throbbing through Buckys whole body. He looked up to focus on Steves face as he finally got the buttons free of his shirt, watching the way his mouth was open and his lips were glistening in the low light in the room. Licking his own, he leaned up letting his lips run over Steves ribs and feeling the panting breaths under his lips and tongue. Buckys felt the need to suck bruises into the skin, feeling it heat further under his mouth with the loud hitching in Steves breathing and how Steve would grind down harder on him. 

He could feel the denim of Steves jeans dragging along his only feeling hand, pulling lightly against the material and falling back on the bed; leaving Steve sitting on his hips his own hands fisted in his hair. Pulling his own shirt over his head and undoing the buttons on his jeans, just to make the pressure on his cock a little less painful. He pulled roughly on the denim near the zipper and button on Steves jeans, listening as the fabric ripped slightly and the view of straining underwear became his main view. 

Bitting his bottom lip, Bucky shoved the jeans as far as he could down. Watching as they got stuck rather high up Steves thighs, Steve moved to roll over to pull them off himself. 

It was a loud thump that had Bucky looking to where Steve should be on the bed, to find the space empty bar a socked foot sticking up slightly in the air and a few soft giggles filling the room. Rolling to see Steve splayed across the floor, jeans round one foot and hair mussed up and Bucky could barely control himself from rolling onto the ground to join Steve. Find himself between his thighs, grip Steve tightly and just grind against him; have them cum together in their underwear. 

Looking at Steve, his eyes tracing every part of him as he sat up slightly pulling his jeans fully off of his leg. Dropping them in a pile right on top of Buckys, running his hand through his messy hair just making it that much worse for Bucky. His heart was thumping hard in his chest, his hand was sweating and his mouth was open letting loud puffs of hair fall from it. 

Within a second Bucky was moving. 

The feeling of Steves lust heated skin pressed against his, the feeling of hands pressed against his shoulder blades pulling him down along with the drag of Steves legs as they bent to press tight against his hip bones; made him connect his lips with Steves. The warmth of soft lips against his had him pressing his hips down, forcing his dick to drag along a boney hipbone. The sound that came from the back of Steves throat had him doing it again, trying to keep their lips entwined and stop his hands from gripping to tight onto the body beneath his. 

He threw his head back as blunt nails dragged down his back, catching slightly on the scar tissue around his shoulder. He kept grinding down on the body below him, his head dropping forward and eyes connecting with Steves. The hot, quick, and shallow breaths hitting each others faces. Making it obvious that with the amount of alcohol and the time they had been kissing before meant that they weren’t going to last much longer. “Steve.” Bucky gulped in a deep breath, “Fuck, I’m gonna cum.” Bucky groaned, his eye screwing closed and his forehead touching Steves.

Hands grasped round the back of his head, feet pressed hard into the dip of his spine. Making him thrust much harder against Steves body, really feeling the twitch of Steves dick against his lower stomach with every thrust that he made. The sudden pull on the back of his neck had his mouth hitting Steves, completely open and sloppy. The shudder of the body underneath him had him groaning loudly into Steves mouth and pushing his hips as hard as he could against Steve, feeling his cock throb steadily. The heat and wetness spreading between them both. 

Letting out a breath and feeling his lids get heavier by the second he pulled both them up, to collapse on the bed. 

_______

The sudden slap of a arm across Buckys face had him jolting awake and staring down at Steve. A slow smile spread across his lips and just as he was about to fall back on the bed and try and sleep a little more of the hangover he was sure would kick in in only a few seconds he heard a cough come from the open door. 

Looking up, he saw a Clint smiling at him. Opening his mouth as if to explain the mess he and Steve were currently in, the bruises he had left of Steves torso were glowing; a mess of purples and pinks. 

Clint just walked into the room and slapped him on the shoulder, “Nice to meet you properly.” Before turning his back and making his way out of the room. Falling back on the bed and closing his eyes Bucky just hoped that he would sleep his way through this hangover and wouldn’t end up hearing Clint and Natasha going at it as his alarm clock.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear feedback, I am not sure about the end or the whole sex? scene I wrote. Let me know about spelling mistakes and such! You can find me at [My blog](http://thestuckynation.tumblr.com)


End file.
